


Art Post: Personal and Working Relationships

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Big Bang Arts [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bot Family, F/M, Gen, Iron Man 1, Iron Man Big Bang 2019, Multimedia, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-slash but for a het pairing, Starkbot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: The accompanying art for Rebelmeg's delightful IMBBfic!Fic summary:Before they were Pepperony, they were Virginia Potts and Mr. Stark. But every time he made her laugh, he became more Tony, and she became more Pepper. This is the story of the ups and downs of what started as a working relationship, turned into a friendship, and would later become something much more personal.





	Art Post: Personal and Working Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal and Working Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957616) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily), [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg). 



> Finally it's here! Many thanks to Rebelmeg for being a super patient partner and writing an amazing missing-scene-type fic, which deserves ALL the art. I loved getting to read it early and see it shape into what it is now (not least because I got to read everything you eventually took out!). 
> 
> I hope you like the art ;)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please do go read Rebelmeg's fic if you haven't yet, it's got some amazing feels, a great depiction of Pepper Potts growing into her role at Stark Industries, and a fantastic exploration of scenes that we didn't get to see in the movie. Plus, the bots!!!
> 
> Lastly, apologies for the poor quality of the second-to-last artwork - some new paper played up in a major way when I did the colour wash, and made everything all wavey in a way that refused to be flattened out.


End file.
